


A place to catch up with the cousins.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Everyday Life, Family, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: The house almost vibrated with the energy of everyone present.





	A place to catch up with the cousins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of short stories all surrounding the kitchen. Each story will stand alone and have its own tags. Some will be very short, some will be a little longer. None have plans for any continuation.

** A place to catch up with the cousins. **

The house almost vibrated with the energy of everyone present. Aaron watched with a kind smile as Spencer jumped out of the way when six-year-old Jack, followed by three cousins, rushed through the room. He still wasn’t sure how she’d managed it, but Jessica had orchestrated permission to collect the kids for a week and even better still, had cleared it to bring them by to hang out with Jack. That side of the family still wasn’t a fan of Aaron, two years on, but at least they had a bit of heart when it came to Jack and the boy’s need for family.

“So… How long are they here?” Spencer watched the kids run away.

“Till lunch tomorrow.” He gently gripped Spencer’s arm. “Don’t look so panicked. We’ll stick with easy and order pizza for dinner and we’ll put them in the den for a movie.”

His mind ran through any possible problems with that and found none. “Okay… So. Should I go? You know, back to my place?”

“What for?”

He shrugged. “Do you really want them going home and telling their parents that Jack’s dad has a boyfriend? They already don’t like you because of…”

“Hey.” Aaron backed up to the counter, pulling Spencer against him. Settling his hands around the younger man’s back, he smiled. “I don’t really care what they think. It’s none of their business.” He pressed a kiss to his lips.

Giggling made Spencer finally pull back and turn. Over his shoulder, he could see four little faces peering around the corner.

Taking charge, Aaron spoke to the kids without loosening his grip on Spencer. “What can we do for you lot?”

“We wanted a snack.” Jack came all the way into the room, hugging both men with his cousins trailing after him watching.

“Well. We’re going to order pizza soon, can you wait?”

Jack nodded against him.

Katie, Jack’s older cousin at the ripe age of seven, had been giving them a curious look and asked. “You two kiss each other?”

Aaron felt Spencer tense in his arms and spoke before he could pull away. “Yes, we do.”

“Oh. Okay.” She turned to Jack. “Let’s go finish building that ship with your legos.”

“Okay!” Jack led them back to his room and a run.

“Walk!” Both Aaron and Spencer shouted in unison.

Grinning, Aaron turned back to him. “See, no big deal. Kids don’t care about adult things like that.” He yelped when thin fingers pinched his side. “Wha…”

“I believe the kids say, pinch, poke, you owe me a coke.” He smirked.


End file.
